X-Men Marvel Universe Part 8
Note: This is part of the X-Men Reading Order article. Modern Era - Eighth year (X-Men) (Blob, Avalanche cameo) (X-Factor) (X-Factor) (X-Men & X-Factor cameo) (Captain Britain & Meggan team up with Nightcrawler, Shadowcat & Phoenix II) (X-Men in flashback cameo) (Wolverine) (New Mutants) first story second story Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Mirage & Wolfsbane/ (Wolverine, X-Factor, X-Men, Excalibur, New Mutants) (New Mutants) back up first story second story (fb X-Men cameo, X-Babies) (Mystique, Blob, Avalanche cameo) (X-Men cameo) Cloak and Dagger/ (X-Factor cameo) (X-Factor) (X-Factor cameo) Power Pack & New Mutants/ (X-Factor's recruits form their own team, Wiz kid joins) (Beast cameo) (Beast) (New Mutants) (New Mutants, Boom Boom) (New Mutants) second story second story (Boom Boom, Rictor) (Rusty, Skids, Boom Boom and Rictor join) first half Storm/ (Hepzibah, Professor X) (Hepzibah, Professor X, Excalibur, X-Factor) second half Freedom Force/ (Mystique, Blob, Spiral) Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ X-Men/ X-Men/ X-Men/ second story (New Mutants) Marvel Girl/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Longshot/ Colossus/ Colossus/ Colossus/ Colossus/ Colossus/ Colossus/ Colossus/ Colossus/ Cyclops/ Cyclops/ Cyclops/ Cyclops/ Cyclops/ Cyclops/ Cyclops/ Cyclops/ second story(Jubilee) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) first story Havok/ Havok/ Havok/ Havok/ Havok/ Havok/ Havok/ Havok/ (Blob) (fb X-Men) Alternate reality - (Sabretooth cameo) (Sabretooth) (Sabretooth cameo) Alternate reality - Alternate reality - (Beast, Storm, Marvel Girl) (Beast, Storm, Marvel Girl) (Beast, Storm, Marvel Girl) excluding first page Wonder Man/ (Beast) Wonder Man/ (Beast) Wonder Man/ (Beast) Wonder Man/ (Beast) Wonder Man/ (Beast) Wonder Man/ (Beast) Beast/ Beast/ Beast/ Beast/ Beast/ Beast/ Beast/ Beast/ first page only (Muir Island X-Men team forms: Moira McTaggert, Banshee, Polaris, Amanda Sefton, Tom Corsi, Sharon Friedlander) (Forge joins) back up (Caliban) (Magneto) (Juggernaut) (Juggernaut) (Magneto & Blob) back up (Mystique) (Magneto cameo) (Magneto) (Magneto cameo) (Cable joins) Alternate reality - Alternate reality - Alternate reality - (Wolverine & Forge in past events) Nightcrawler/ (Madripoor X-Men team forms: Wolverine, Psylocke, Jubilee) (Magneto cameo) Alternate reality - Alternate reality - (fb Rusty) Siryn/ (Wolverine) (Wolverine, Forge) (Wolverine, Forge) (Wolverine, Forge) (Magneto cameo) (Magneto cameo) (Magneto cameo) first story (Magneto) (Magneto) Alternate reality - Alternate reality - Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ (Mystique, Blob, Avalanche) Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ first half second half (Magneto) Alternate reality - Alternate reality - (Excalibur) Firestar/ (White Queen, Mystique, Avalanche, Spiral) Firestar/ (Mystique, Avalanche, Spiral) Firestar/ (Mystique, Avalanche, Blob, Spiral) Firestar/ (Mystique, Blob) Firestar/ (Mystique, Avalanche, Blob, Spiral) Firestar/ (Mystique, Spiral) Avengers/ (Mystique, Avalanche, Blob) (Meggan, Phoenix II, Banshee, Forge) second story first story(Gambit joins) second story second story (White Queen cameo?) Wolverine/ Wolverine/ X-Factor/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Excalibur/ Excalibur/ Excalibur/ Excalibur/ Excalibur/ Excalibur/ Excalibur/ Excalibur/ Warlock/ White Queen & Black Queen/ (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (X-Factor) (White Queen) (White Queen) (White Queen) (Excalibur) (Excalibur) (Juggernaut & Excalibur) (Colossus) (Colossus cameo) (Iceman cameo) Freedom Force/ (Blob, Avalanche) Freedom Force/ (Blob, Avalanche) Freedom Force/ (Blob, Avalanche) (Domino/Copycat joins) (Warpath joins) (Shatterstar and Feral join) first story first story (New Mutants/X-Force) first story first story X-Terminators/ Deadpool/ (Wolverine cameo) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Iceman) (Excalibur) Iceman/ Meggan & Shadowcat/ (cameos) (cameos) Sunspot/ back up back up (Wolverine) Firestar/ (White Queen) Speedball/ (Beast) Excalibur/ (Frenzy Cameo) (Frenzy Cameo) (Frenzy Cameo) second story (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Beast) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine) (Wolverine cameo) (Cyclops, Wolverine) (Cyclops, Wolverine) Mojo/ (X-Men) (Wolverine 4 pages) (Wolverine cameo) (Wolverine cameo) (Wolverine) (Wolverine 4 pages) (X-Men cameo) (X-Men cameo) (X-Men cameo) (X-Men) Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ (X-Men cameo) Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ Wolverine/ first half (New team forms: Havok, Polaris, Mulitiple Man, Wolfsbane, Strong guy) second half first story (Beast) (Siryn joins) (X-Force) Alternate Future Timeline: Alternate Future Timeline: Alternate Future Timeline: Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Wolverine & Nightcrawler/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ Ghost Rider & Cable/ X-Men Marvel Universe Part 7 X-Men Marvel Universe Part 9 X-Men Reading Order Category:Reading Orders